1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors, in particular, to a connector for connecting to a connecting portion arranged at a distal end of a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for a connector, for example, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-190360, there is a printed wiring board connector, including a housing with a substrate insertion groove to be inserted with a printed wiring substrate having a terminal portion arranged with numerous printed wiring terminals on the front and the back, in which numerous contact pieces that oppose in a front and back direction of the printed wiring terminal in the substrate insertion groove of the housing and sandwich the terminal portions of the printed wiring substrate are lined, where one of the opposing contact pieces is formed as a sandwich operation contact piece and the other contact piece is separately formed at a position facing the sandwich operation contact piece as an opposing side contact piece, a sandwich operation that operates the sandwich operation contact piece to a side of sandwiching the terminal portion of the printed wiring substrate inserted in the substrate insertion groove is arranged, a terminal piece is integrally formed at each contact piece, and each terminal piece is projected to outside the housing, (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-190360).